Worth It
by imamessofawriter
Summary: Summary: Winter break and class 1-A has left for home, so who is boiling some water in the kitchen? Tododeku week 2018 – Day 1. Theme: Warmth Quote: "To be brave is to love someone unconditionally, without expecting anything in return. To just give. That takes courage, because we don't want to fall on our faces or leave ourselves open to hurt." - Madonna CH187 manga spoilers


**Summary:** Winter break and class 1-A has left home, so who is boiling some water in the kitchen? Tododeku week 2018 – Day 1.

 **Theme:** Warmth

 **Quote:** "To be brave is to love someone unconditionally, without expecting anything in return. To just give. That takes courage, because we don't want to fall on our faces or leave ourselves open to hurt." – Madonna

 **Warnings:** chapter 187 spoilers

* * *

 **Worth It**

Todoroki Shōto has suffered a whole deal while growing up. A mother that had lost her love, and an abusive father. Just shy of sixteen years of age the dual haired boy wondered what it's like to be part of a loving family. He stared at his classmates as one by one, they all went back to their homes in celebration of Christmas and new year.

Fortunately for him, his father was busy with work and won't be home during the holidays, Natsuo wasn't coming home and Fuyumi was going on a small trip with her boyfriend. And who knows where or what his other older brother is up to nowadays, and then his mother was still in the hospital, so who would he be with at home.

His stomach growled in hunger as he sat up from under his kotatsu and made his way towards the kitchen. Once the elevator reached the common floor and Shōto was out, he could hear some clanking and chattering coming from the kitchen. Carefully the young teen made his way towards the source of sound, without alerting whoever was in the kitchen, as he was positive that every last one of his classmates have left campus long ago, so there shouldn't be anyone here.

"Oh, it's starting to boil" a cheerful voice exclaimed, energy radiating through his tone. Shōto stopped in his tracks, he could hear the sound of a kettle boiling, he was about to peer through the door to see who is in the kitchen, he was rubbing his eyes.

Déjà vu.

A chill went through his body as his mind replayed a painful memory from long ago. His knows that the situation is different, all his friends like him, he is in the dormitories of UA and not at home, the person in the kitchen was Midoriya and not his mother. However, his mind begged to differ, fear washing through his body, making his legs shake, he could feel them giving in and letting him crash in the floor.

He could see the entire floor around him being frozen, the temperature dropping dangerously low, his quirk going out of control. But he can't stop it, his mind was stuck in the past, he was scared, what-ifs filling his brain. A hand was on his shoulder, "hey" Midoriya called softly, "are you alright?"

Todoroki shook his head and allowed himself to be engulfed in Midoriya's arms, they were strong and warm, they were comforting. "I'm sorry" the dual haired teen apologized as he regulated his breathing before proceeding to melt the ice and regulate the room temperature.

"Did I scare you?" Izuku asked in confusion, "you were trembling and scared, I thought I did something."

"No, it wasn't your fault" Shōto insisted, "it's just I heard the kettle boiling and then I realized I was in a similar setting to when my mother, you know."

"Oh god Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya exclaimed as his eyes grew wider than they already were, "I would never."

"I know" was all what Shōto had said before he pulled away, and grabbed Midoriya's wrists, dragging him to the kitchen, "I thought you went back home."

"I was actually going home, but then I was talking to my mom and I may have mentioned that you were going to be alone at the dorms and she insisted I stay with you until you can go home."

"Does she know?"

Midoriya looked at the ground, a small blush decorating his cheek, "I was going to tell her in person" he replied as he intertwined his hand with Todoroki, "I know we have been dating for almost a month now, but it's scary."

"I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone yet," Todoroki replied, watching as Midoriya picked a cup of hot cocoa with lots of marshmallows and handing it to him, and then getting one for himself.

"We'll do it at our own pace but for now let's watch some TV," the green haired hero suggested, "and wrap ourselves in some blankets, it seems like there will be some heavy snow today."

Sitting on the couch next to each other, Izuku leaning his head on Shōto's shoulder, more specifically his left side, the two watched some soap operas and dramas together. They didn't worry about someone seeing them or finding out about their relationships. They were currently watching a romcom when Shōto spoke up, "can I call you Izuku?"

Midoriya sputtered for a few seconds, looking at Todoroki with wide eyes, his face red as a tomato, "o-only if I get to call you S-Shōto."

"I'd like that" Shōto smiled as he warmed them together, "also I was thinking and I can say this without any doubt, confessing to you was the bravest thing I've ever done."

"Wha- where is this coming from Shōto" Midoriya replied quickly, getting flustered by the second, the way the name rolled from his tongue sounded natural and not forced.

"That's what I thought" Shōto replied softly before smiling and looking at Midoriya, "but Izuku, I think loving you unconditionally is more courageous."

There he went and said it, he said the most sacred three words, he wasn't even planning on telling Izuku yet, it was sort of a spur of the moment, he was deep in his thoughts and he knew that he loved Izuku and wanted to be with him for the long haul. Also, when he said it, he wasn't expecting anything from Izuku, he just said what's on his mind, he didn't think that his partner would just smash their faces together in a passionate kiss, and muttering the words back to him, "I love you too".

Shōto knew that opening one's self up to someone else was a hard thing to do, you tell them all your secrets, you give them your heart but what is it that you get in return. Nothing. But their love, their secrets, their fears, they confide in you. And to do that you need to open yourself, be vulnerable and take that flight risk, allow yourself to get hurt and trampled on, because at the end of the day it was worth it.

And Midoriya Izuku is worth it all.

* * *

 **A/N:** And here it is day 1 is done, seriously its 3:30 am as I finish writing this and I have no idea what I wrote.


End file.
